Twisted Love
by Umiko9692
Summary: What would happen if Edward thinks he's falling for a guy? What is this secret that his family seems to be hiding? And what does Tanya have to do with it? Bella is still a girl just cross-dresses, meaning dresses like the opposite sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I just like to play the puppet master and use my own plots.**

**APOV**

I was checking the new line of the Monarch Sisters designs. They were new top designers who already have a waiting list for private designs. Edward was driving his Volvo with me in the passenger seat. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were following in their own cars.

We were all moving back to our house in forks after getting a call from an old friend of mine, Nicholas Prentice. He called and asked Carlisle if he could move in to our house with his new mate and his mate's twin. Carlisle agreed since we were moving back and we have enough space.

Jasper went ahead of us early. Wanting to meet Nicholas and his new family to make sure they weren't a threat.

I was just finishing paying for my order when I was pulled into a vision.

_It was a girl. She was surrounded by vampires but didn't seem bothered by them, quite the opposite she seemed calm. Her long mahogany brown hair was tied in a high pony tail and I could easily see the designs on her blue jacket that seem a bit big for her._

_All of a sudden she was pulled into someone's arms. She laughed and wrapped her arms around that person. I noticed then who the person was right before they kissed. It was Edward, he was the one holding that girl and kissing her passionately. _

When the vision ended I turned to Edward who just sat there frozen. He stared at the road and didn't say anything. I on the other hand took out my sketch book and started to draw the girl. I was just finished when I was pulled into another vision.

_It was of Tanya? I saw as she quietly walked up to our house in Forks. She entered and walked up to the third floor. I thought she was going to go to Edward's room but she went in the other direction and entered the room that is usually empty. But it wasn't empty, it was turned into a simple bedroom with a bed, a night stand, and a dresser. _

_She walked right up to the bed and softly straddled the sleeping blonde. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. He had short hair like a boy but was very scrawny, plus he had a book covering his face so I couldn't see._

_Tanya leaned forward and slowly raised the book from the blonde's face. But before I could see the face clearly Tanya started to kiss him. He didn't respond at first, probably still asleep, but slowly had his hands on her shoulder as if to push her away._

_Suddenly there was a scream and the vision ended._

**A/N: Yeah, I'm going to bring in Tanya into the story. I decided that it would be funny to see Edward's admirer ignore him for his own mate. I want at least 10 reviews if you want me to continue.**

**Till next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight, sadly, is not, has never been, or will ever be mine I just play with the characters. Stephenie Meyers owns all.**

**EPOV**

I continued driving in a daze thinking of the doe eyed brunet that Alice saw me kiss in her vision. _What does it mean? Is she my mate, will I find her soon? _I was still thinking those questions that I missed Alice's second vision.

When we reached the house in Forks it was in the middle of the day and as usual the sun was hidden behind the thick clouds. We stepped out our cars and I froze instantly smelling a familiar scent and unfamiliar ones. It was the familiar scent that froze me. It was Tanya Denali's scent, the leader of the Denali family in Canada.

My family noticed the scent too, and questioned why she would be here when we heard a scream. We raced inside and heard more screams, suddenly Tanya came racing down. Then two people appeared at the top of the stairs.

Two women, one had reddish curls that are tied into a pony tail. The other looked like a blonde version of the girl in Alice's house. The red head jumped from the top of the stairs and threw Tanya to the ground. They wrestled to the ground as the blond girl ran down the stairs. I noticed right away the beating of her heart, she's a human.

"You little hussy, leave Bel alone." The woman screamed, "Nana, that's enough. We don't need a poltergeist hunting." Said a voice from the top of the stairs, I turned to see a guy coming down. He was scrawny and looked even smaller in his over sized shirt. His short blond hair was in disarray, probably because he kept scratching his head. He looked just like the blond girl, who wrapped her arms around him in a protective manner. Like her he was human.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice her earlier, Bel. I was in the kitchen and didn't hear her come in." she said as she glared at Tanya, who smiled seductively at Bel. "Its fine Nettie, I just wished I could have had a longer nap." He said, yawning at the end.

"Tanya, would you be kind as to tell me why you came to assault me?" he asked, "and in my sleep no less." He sounded almost girlish, was he a girl?

"Well my beloved Belphagor, I missed you so much that I decided to see you, and it isn't assault if you went along with it." Tanya replied, getting up. She tried to move towards him but the girls stood between them.

"You would stop ignoring us and explain why there are humans in this house?" Rosalie screamed frightening the humans and getting the attention of the two vampires glaring at each other. _Always have to be the center of attention, don't you Rosalie?_ I thought to myself.

Just then Jasper came in with another vampire. They looked between our family and the four females. The new vampire sighed before flitting to Nettie's side. Belphagor pulled himself from his sister's arms and looked away as Nettie and the vampire kissed.

"Tanya, you would please stop pestering my mate." He said in a clipped tone. Nettie cleared her throat, he seemed to understand something, "and her twin." He added. The said twin looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but I could see the corner of his mouth fighting a smile.

"Fine," Tanya said, she moved to the door, but at the last second ran back and kissed Belphagor on the lips. She ran out the door with the red head behind her yelling at her.

"So," Belphagor said breaking the silence "is lunch ready?" Nettie gasped before running to the kitchen.

"I'll set the table." He called after her as he moved to the dining room, not before Rosalie yelled again, "WHY ARE THERE HUMANS IN THE HOUSE?"

"A lady must never yell, it's very unfitting." Belphagor scolded calmly. Rosalie was about to take him down but Jasper stopped her. "Rosalie, please calm down and wait for the explanation." He said as he handed her to Emmett. We all looked at him confused; he was the one who usually didn't approve of interacting with humans, seeing them liabilities.

"I'm sorry to not have told you of this over the phone," the vampire who I now assumed was Nicholas. "I tried to tell you, but Alice hanged up on me before I had the chance." He explained.

We were in the dining room watching as the two humans started eating. They ate in silence and we watched as they ate their food so properly. It reminded me of the dinners in my time as a human, how every move has to be proper and practiced.

The red hair woman came in and sat beside Nettie. "She escaped me in the forest, she went north and I can only hope that she's heading home and leaving us alone for a while." She informed us.

"Okay, I guess introductions are in order." Nicholas said as he sat down on the head of one side of the table. We sat on the other side, Carlisle of course was on the head, Esme was on his left with Jasper and Alice next to her, and I was on his right with Rosalie and Emmett beside me.

The two just continued eating watching us before turning back to their food.

"My name is Nicholas Prentice, I was turned in the time of Queen Elizabeth, I travelled the world and studied many histories and sciences. I recently came to Forks and met my mate and her twin," he motioned to the blonde girl who stopped eating and bowed her head in our direction as did her twin. "Natalie and Belphagor Swan, though they prefer Nettie and Bel, and this is their great-great aunt Silvia," the red haired woman bowed her head in the same manner as the two, "She was turned in the late 1800's and has been taking care of Nettie and Bel since they lost their parents and had no one else to care for them."

The twins looked at their aunt with admiration, love, and respect. They really seemed to be grateful to her for taking them in after their parents' death.

"How did you know they had no one else?" Rosalie asked. Silvia looked at her with a warm expression that stunned Rosalie. "I've watched over my family after I was turned, I only had an older brother, he had only one child who also had one child who had my two precious little ones." She hugged the girl and sent a loving look at Belphagor, both smiled happily at her. "When their parents died I didn't want them to be bounced from foster home to foster home, so I made myself their long lost aunt, which I am, and was easily believe since my great niece looked just like me only with blonde hair."

"I've raised them like they were my own and enjoy every moment I have with them." she finished as the twins put down their utensils.

"What about the Volturi aren't you scared that they would come after you? The twins seem to know about you two being vampires." Carlisle stated. "They already know about us." Belphagor replied.

We all turned to him in shock, except for Jasper who seemed to know this already. "Then how come you're still alive?" Rosalie demanded. Esme scolded her for her behavior. "Well I'm sorry, but I would like to know why these two are so special." She said turning back to Belphagor.

"Because he wants them to join the Volturi." Jasper answered. We turned to him in disbelief. "Yes, both Nettie and Bel are quiet gifted and it's very potent since they can use their powers now as humans."

"What are your gifts?" Carlisle asked, intrigued at learning of human who can manipulate their gifts before their transformation. I was more preoccupied with thoughts of the doe eyed beauty.

"Nettie is a physical shield and Bel is a mental shield, they unconsciously shield themselves and each other from vampire attacks and have learned how to shield others for an extended period of time." Silvia explained. That would explain why I haven't been able to hear their thoughts.

"Just imagine how much more powerful they would become once turned and you would see why Aro wants them to join." Nicholas said, as Silvia went to wash and put away the twins' empty dishes.

"So there is no danger with them being human and staying with us?" Rosalie asked, put out that she didn't have a solid case about Bel and Nettie being here. "Well as long as we are turned after graduating from high school, no there is no danger from the Volturi." Bel said.

"What was Tanya doing here?" Alice asked curious. Jasper and Nicholas chuckled as Bel sighed heavily. Now everyone was curious. "She has grown quiet attached to Bel and is set on being Bel's first." Nicholas said, Bel just sent him a glare.

"You should thank Bel, Edward. Now Tanya won't give the time of day with him around." Jasper said to me.

I smiled as I saw the young boy sigh again. He really didn't seem to like Tanya's pursuit either. I defiantly can understand that and wished him luck at trying to deflect her.

**A/N: okay! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while. I was in a slump, but I'm fine now and I hope that you enjoy this story. Don't worry this won't be the last time Tanya appears, she will be coming in a lot since she's an important part of this plot. Please leave your comments, I also made it so this story can accept anonymous reviews so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think.**

**Till next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight, sadly, is not, has never been, or will ever be mine*sniff*. I just play with the characters. Stephenie Meyers owns all.**

EPOV

After unloading all of our belongings and put them in their respected places, we lounged around the living room. The twins were on the couch; Nettie was sitting with Bel's head on her lap. He fell asleep as she played with his hair. Nicholas was playing video games with Emmett and Jasper and giving them quite a run for their money. Carlisle was in the library putting away his medical books. Esme and Alice were in the kitchen with Silvia as she cooked the twins' dinner. Rosalie was moving her car into the garage, when all of a sudden she screamed.

Emmett was obviously the first out the door to defend his mate. When we reached the garage, I was stunned by what I saw. A brand new aqua blue Noble M600 and white and blue BMW K 1200 S, one of the fastest cars and motorcycles in the market. (Again I googled it so don't get mad if it's wrong.)

Nettie and Bel came in slowly but smiled when they saw us staring at the vehicles. Silvia came in behind them and smiled too, "I see you've seen the twin's birthday presents." She said. We all turned to her. "I bought them for their sixteenth birthday, the Noble M600 is Nettie's and the BMW K 1200 S is Bel's."

Rosalie just stood there. her mind was surrounded by ways of how much fun it would be to tinker with these engines. "Rose these aren't yours to play with." I whispered at her, she glared at me before turning to the twins, I could see that she was planning on persuading them.

"Why is it that all girls feel the need to jump Bel?" Nicholas asked from the door. "First Tanya, followed soon by her sisters, the girls at school, and now Rosalie. Bel's pheromones must be working on overdrive." He joked and started laughing Emmett and Jasper joined in especially after Rosalie let go of Bel and he fell on the ground for the lack of oxygen.

"Enough. Come on Bel." Nettie helped him up and led him inside.

*hours later*

After what happened in the garage Bel locked himself in his room, Jasper followed him saying he needed to talk to him about something. They both dodged Alice's questions saying it was a secret, and Alice, being Alice, didn't give up. That is until Bel showed her Nettie's closet full of Monarch originals and other top designers' items.

Bel and Jasper sneaked into the basement while Alice was distracted. I asked Nicholas if he knew anything but he just smiled and said he was not allowed to tell if he wished to keep his privacy.

They stayed down there until Silvia said it was time for the twins to wash up for dinner. During dinner we got to know each other more. I noticed that the twins were total opposites in their tastes. Nettie was more outgoing, lively, and very impulsive, while Bel was more reserved, quiet, and a planner. Despite their differences they get along great with each other and others.

Something I also noticed is that whenever Nettie and Nicholas had a moment Bel looks away. He didn't seem to have a problem when it was my siblings but when it was his sister he would look away. Jasper seemed to notice this and always engaged on a new topic with Bel when it happened.

"Oh, before I forget," Alice said just as the twins finished their dinner. "Do you guys have any other family members?"

The twins froze at the question. Their expressions were the same yet different. They were both apprehensive, but I could see in her expression that Nettie was … hopeful? "Why?" they both asked as their aunt gave them hot chocolate. "Because, I had a vision of a girl who looks like you," Alice explained pointing at Nettie, "but with brown hair and eyes."

Bel choked on his drink and Nettie dropped hers, of course Nicholas caught it, but he was also a bit rigid. "What about her?" Bel asked between breaths. Nettie's hopefulness was now more obvious but Bel seemed scared.

"Well," Alice hesitated seeing their different expressions, but continued. "I had a vision concerning her and my brother…"

"What about it?" Bel asked. He seemed scared but of what?

"Well," Alice seemed to hesitate seeing his expression, but still plowed through. "I saw a vision of them together, kissing."

There were three female cheers. Esme, Silvia, and Nettie were out of their seats with elated and proud expressions. Their cheering's stopped at the sound of a thump. Bel fainted.

We didn't get much information that night about my possible mate. Jasper didn't seem surprised about their tight lip about her. He wouldn't say anything about it though, he said it wasn't his place to talk about this and the only one who would tell me anything would be Bel.

But Bel refused to talk. He would lock himself in the basement, only coming out to eat or drink, it seemed they built a bathroom and a spare room to sleep down there. Alice would have forced her way down there if it wasn't for the fact that the room was actually vampire-proof. Apparently it was a gift from the Volturi to tempt Bel even more to join them.

"Why won't he tell us?" Alice demanded as she sat in the kitchen with Silvia and Esme, after another failed attempt to get in the basement. She tried constantly to corner Bel even when he came up to eat, but to no success. Nicholas would help keep her at bay and let Bel get to the dining room where Esme and Silvia didn't allow her to disrupt the twins eating being the nurturing mothers they were, they were more worried for the twins health since they were still human.

"You have to understand, Alice, that to Belphagor, Isabella is very hard topic and is very difficult for Bel to say anything." Silvia explained, "I for one agree with you that Bel should just tell you all, but I can't force Bel to speak. Just let nature run its course, everything will happen in due time."

Of course Alice being Alice didn't want to give up, and I was secretly thankful that she would go so far to help me. It seemed like nothing would even get Bel out from the basement until winter vacation ended which meant going back to school.

He came out the night before, freshly showered and dressed for bed with a backpack. He said good night to his sister and aunt and tried to make it upstairs. He would have succeeded if Alice had not blocked his route. He sighed, "Please Alice," he begged, "I would tell you if I could… probably, but I can't say anything on the subject." Alice would have insisted if Jasper had not scooped her up and ran her out of the house. He supposedly wanted to go hunting, but didn't want to go alone.

When they got home Alice asked me if I could get anything from them when Bel was asleep, but unfortunately I couldn't.

"Bel has always been able to subconsciously keep people protected after accepting them." Sylvia explained as she knitted a second scarf in a royal blue color with black designs for Bel, the first had been for Nettie, an orange color with red designs, Esme was making matching hats. "It's one of the reasons why the Volturi are so interested. Never getting tired, keeping the shields up even when unconscious, of course it would spark an interest in Aro. A gifted being that unique while still human, he would be a fool to not attempt to get Bel." She said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By next week my family had settled in quite comfortably. We had found out we were not the only vampires in town, but the other family was also vegetarian and we got along.

They consisted of two mated pairs. Emily and Reid, both dark brunettes created during the Plague. Rebecca and Tony, a dark blonde couple who were actually turned during the Salem witch trials. Both couples were turned in their teens, they found each other by accident in the middle of the Pacific ocean, strangely enough. They decided to stay together and found, on their own, the vegetarian life style.

Nicholas was part of their coven but left a few years before meeting Nettie. He also called them about finding his mate, and they moved to town overnight. Apparently they had a similar, but less hostile reaction as my family. However they were soon quite taken with the twins, especially the girls with Bel.

"Hey Bel, do you like my new scarf?" Emily asked, apparently much to Alice's joy, Belphagor was very knowledgeable in fashion. He's not a shopaholic like Alice but does like to be fashionable, though he leans more into the retro look, it works for him.

"Hm," he stared at the scarf moved around tightening it or fluffing it, "It's cute, it really suits you especially the designs."

"Hm, the girly boy sure knows his stuff huh?" a couple of guys laughed as they passed by. Mike Newton and his friends, they were arrogant little boys who think that they deserve to have all the girls. But Belphagor stood in their way, he was nice to all the girls, a perfect gentleman, had high grades and great at sports.

And those boys hated that, they hated all of us but were only brave enough to try to bully Belphagor. Not that Belphagor ever paid attention to them, in fact he just ignored them or reproach them, much to their ire.

Though I can see that they were also attracted to him, and I could see why. They weren't kidding when they tease him about his girly features. He was short for a guy and very skinny, though that didn't stop him from kicking everyone's butt in gym, they actually suspect him to be a girl.

"Don't they ever think of anything new?" he muttered.

"Come on, you know their just jealous," Rebecca said hugging Bel. "They wish they could be in your position."

"I highly doubt it." He said with a smile. The bell rang, we moved to our next classes.

"Hey, I need to drop off a slip at the office," Bel said pausing outside the cafeteria doors. "You go to class, I'll see you there." He didn't wait for my reply just went ahead.

The class had already started when someone screamed outside in hallway about a fight. I didn't think much of at first until I saw in the child's mind that Bel was one of them.

I rushed (at human speed) to where the fight was. Bel was being held back as Mike and Tyler punch and kick him. Rage over took me and I was about to kill them but was held back by my brothers. They kept me back and silent as Nicholas and Tony pulled the guys off, Reid came rushing with the principal, Alice right beside them.

They were going to send Belphagor to the hospital, but he refused saying he wasn't that injured. They were going to insist but Alice assured them that Carlisle was rushing home right now to take a look at Belphagor.

Nettie pushed Belphagor to her car, taking the keys to his bike and handing them to Jasper the only one Belphagor trusted with his bike. Rosalie drove my car seeing that I was still furious, which confused me more and more.

I could see Belphagor and Nettie whispering something to each other in the car in front of us, they seemed to be arguing before Nettie concentrated on the road.

Suddenly Alice gasped, it was then I noticed that her mind was silent to me.

"Oh my god," she breathed out.

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry I took this long to update on the story I just really couldn't agree on how to make this go on. I decided that this will be a short story, seeing that I'm starting to lose interest in Twilight a bit. A friend lend me a manga and now I'm hooked on it and couldn't really concentrate on my story. There's going to be one more chapter and an epilogue for this one like I said a short story, but I'll try to make the chapters long without stalling too much.**

**Anyway thanks to those who are still reading my stories, I know I'm not the best when it comes to staying on schedule.**

**Till next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters just like to play puppet master with them, Stephenie Meyer owns all originals.

APOV

I tried to make sense of what I saw. My family and I coming in to our living room in time to see Belphagor pulling up his shirt to hide a female body, his or rather hers!

However I put aside all those rampant thoughts when I saw the state of that body. Bruises covered her milky white complexion. A towel-wrapped bag of ice being held over her cut lip, eyes bloodshot… !

"Oh my god!" Belphagor is not just any girl, she's Isabella! My body froze at that realization, those bastards beat up my soon to be sister!

Rage was overwhelming I was about to jump out this car to hunt them down, but soon I started to relax, the rage evaporated. I turned to Jasper who just silently shook his head, he took hold of my shoulder trying to calm me down more. I knew then that he knew too, why didn't he tell me!

"Alice!" I turned to Edward and saw rage in his eyes as he looked at the road. Seems he knew the Bel was his mate if only subconsciously. "It's going to fine, Edward." I said, I was going to say more but we already arrived. Esme and Carlisle also arrived, they were on a last minute hunting trip.

I saw Nettie's car parked and empty, the doors still open. We heard painful moaning as we got out of the car and raced inside.

"I fixed the cracked ribs, but unfortunately the bruises will have to stay in order to be able to show evidence to the principal tomorrow." Silvia said, her voice hard, but pain could be heard in it too.

"It's fine," whispered a light familiar voice, only it seemed higher than before.

We entered to room and my vision played out. As soon as Bel saw us she pulled her shirt up and held it closed, but it was too late, we all saw. She refused to look at us, but I could see the fear in her eyes.

Growling suddenly over shook the house, Edward and Rosalie wanted to hunt down the bastards too. Rosalie because she hates seeing any female in this kind of state, due to her history. Edward, seems to be ruled by instinct to want to avenge his mate, whether he realized it yet I don't know. Suddenly the door banged open again, but before either deranged vampire could get through, Tanya was being roughly pushed in by Emily and Rebecca. Reid and Tony stayed by the door when they noticed Edward and Rosalie's expressions.

Tanya was pushed to the living room and put in front of Bel. "See! Do you see what your bloody lessons and contract have done!?" Emily yelled. Tanya was still for a second before she knelt before Bel, taking her face gently in her hands. Edward growled again, to which she flinched and let go. "I'm sorry," she said.

"You're _sorry_, that's all you have to say!? My baby sister was beaten by a group of jealous ass wads because of that stupid contract you tricked her into agreeing and all you can say is you're sorry?" Nettie screamed standing between the two. Bel, who was silent through all this, stared at her sister in amazement.

"Look I didn't know it would have this kind of reaction from the boys at your school," Tanya said standing up but taking a step back, her face guilt ridden. "But I am sorry, for everything," she looked over Nettie to Bel, "And you don't have to dress like that anymore, the contract is annulled, but thanks for playing along with my shenanigans." She said, a sad smile on her face.

"It was fun playing with you, you're like another sister to me, younger but older at the same time." Bel said, her real voice melodic and sweet. "Come on sweetie, go take a warm bath to sooth those bruises a bit." Silvia said carrying her out of the room and upstairs.

We heard the water running, by the time Silvia returned Nettie was sitting on Nicholas's lap ignoring Tanya. Tanya was on the other side of the couch, still guilt ridden by her expression. "So I suppose you now have questions about Bel?" Silvia asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I just thought he was scrawny, but to know he's a she, well I don't know what to think." Emmett said sitting down with Rosalie in his arms restraining her. Silvia was thinking probably trying to figure out where to start.

"I was ten, living in Phoenix with Nettie and Aunt Silvia," a voice came from upstairs. _Seems like Bel is going to explain. _"I found Nettie in the school bathroom, her clothes being ripped and hair cut by a group of girls." Nettie had her head on Nicholas's shoulder quietly listening, unconsciously stroking her hair. "We later found out that she was being bullied at school, I wasn't bothered by them because I never gave them the reactions they wanted to their comments. I didn't want to stay at the school anymore, so I begged Aunt Silvia to move us somewhere else."

"She finally agreed since she noticed that people were starting to get suspicious of her not going out during the day. We moved to Canada where we met the Denali clan for the first time." Splashing could be heard, she was getting out, Silvia went to help. "Since it was summer, we were able to get to know one another. Eleazar was very curious about us, he was the one to accidently expose us to the Volturi." The voice was quieter but clear.

"We visited them in the middle of summer, got to know them and promised to have us turned when we graduated from High School." I could see the confusion in my family, at how easy it was for them to escape death from the Volturi. "Of course it was only possible because of our abilities, Aro was so fascinated and wanted to see how we would turn out when turned so he let us go." She explained as if sensing our confusion.

Silvia then entered the room carrying Bel. She was wearing a fitting tracksuit, dark blue with black stripes on the pants sides, black thin turtle neck underneath the sweater, She still had the towel on her head.

"I knew we still had to go to school, when we came back. But I didn't want what happened at our last school to happen again. So I asked Tanya what was the best way to protect my sister, she said to become her knight." The attention was brought again to Tanya who looked, for the first time, uncomfortable with the attention. "I just thought that if I learned to fight I could keep the bullies away, but Tanya said that even if I knew how to fight I wouldn't be taken seriously because of my size, I was about Alice's height back then." I could see that, even though she is bigger than me she is still smaller then Rosalie.

"When I asked who would be taken seriously, she, Kate, and Irina responded, 'A guy.' So I asked them to turn me into that guy and Belphagor was born, and Bella went into hidding." She tossed something yellow on to the coffee table, a blonde wig and a clear contact lens case with blue contacts inside, "We thought that if I was going to disguise myself as I guy I should still look more like Nettie to make it work. And it did. I protected Nettie for years, we still had to move from time to time, but I was Belphagor every time. It was hard from time to time, but I got lessons from Tanya during those times. She helped me learn how to act, what to say, she eventually taught me how to flirt with girls when I became close to the age when guys became aware of girls." I could see a slight smile on Tanya and a blush on Bel from under the towel that hid her face. Silvia growled, but she wasn't the only one, only no one pointed that out just yet wanting to hear the rest of the story. "Nana put an end to those lessons as soon as she found out, and taught me instead how to act like a gentlemen since she accepted my strange way of protecting Nettie." She laid her head on her aunt's shoulder.

"Of course I became popular with the girls….. and sometimes boys." Again the blush appeared, and this time Nettie smiled too. "It was fun I guess, but it became a bit troublesome when we entered middle school, when it was mandatory to change clothes for gym. I was able to get away with it at first by changing in the bathroom, but that became impossible when the other boys started to ask questions." She sighed.

"Only because Nettie told everyone that I had scars from the crash of when our parents died, which I don't but they believed it, that I was able to escape them. We were in the clear and were able to enjoy our remaining time until we moved again. Forks, our latest destination, where we met Nicholas, and as well-known and established, he became Nettie's mate. Suddenly my reason to be Belphagor disappeared, I was going to let that part of me go but then Tanya made a deal with me−" Bel was cut off by Nettie who stood up glaring at Tanya.

"It wasn't a deal!" She yelled. "She got you drunk at a club during spring break and made you sign that dreaded paper, your handwriting was sloppy that if it wasn't for her recording it all on her cellphone we wouldn't be in this situation." Nicholas wrapped his arms around Nettie's waist to keep her in place, "If you couldn't keep up the charade all through High school then she gets your virtue, but if you can find your mate before then you can stop pretending and the contract would be void."

"But then, when you found a way out you got scared. You lived a major part of your life being someone else, and when Nicholas came into the picture you were terrified, not at losing your sister because you knew that she would be protected by someone stronger, but because you didn't know who you truly were." Silvia explained pulling her quiet niece in to her arms. "You didn't want to lie anymore but you also didn't know how to handle yourself or the situation when it came all at once,"

It made sense, why she fainted when I mentioned the possibility of her being Edward's mate, why she locked herself in the basement. Edward soon snapped his head at me. Can he hear me again? He nodded slightly. Sniffing sounds turned our attention back to Silvia who was comforting a crying Bel. With the back of her head turned to us I could see the wet pinned up brown locks of hair. It truly was Isabella, again the growling started again. Edward was about to go hunt those boys again and I had half the mind to let him, but I knew our parents wouldn't want that so I grabbed him before he start running.

"Stop," at that word Edward froze, not because it was an order or because he was afraid, but because it came from Bella. She was still hiding under the towel, still in her aunt's arms but she knew that if Edward left right now there was no chance those three boys were going to live. Her next words surprised me though.

"I let them beat me."

BPOV

Everyone just froze, they stayed silent for a few heartbeats before Nettie broke the silence.

"What do you mean you let them beat you!?" she was again on her feet but didn't have Nicholas restrain her this time.

"You know very well that I'm well equipped with fighting skills enough to take down grown men," Something I had to learn to protect my sister, I couldn't be all talk some people need action to learn. "I could have taken those three if I wanted to, but I didn't for two reasons; One I needed the authorities on my side if I fought back I would have been as guilty as them even if I didn't start it." I got off Nana's lap and sat on the couch, I could feel the achiness of my body protesting but it felt more uncomfortable sitting on a marble-like lap.

"And the second?" it was the first time I heard Edward talk, he was still growling but I wasn't scared. I looked at him feeling that warmth I felt every time I see him since the first time I met him. That sense of belonging that made me want to run into his arms that week I locked myself in the basement. To tell him everything from the very beginning, but Nana was right I was scared.

I don't know why but whenever I thought of being Bella again I start to lose confidence in myself. As Belphagor I know I'm popular and wanted, but growing up with mostly female vampires as family it was hard not to compare myself to their inhuman beauty. But being around Edward, and seeing him this protective of boring me, I feel like I can at least try.

"I saw it as a way out." Again everyone was quiet. "What do you mean sweetning?" I was hit with a feeling of nostalgia at that word. Nana only called me that when I was Bella before Belphagor was born. To hear that endearing again I felt like crying again, but I knew that if I did I would only worry them at this point.

"I wanted to stop this, everything, but I also wanted revenge on Mike and his dominion." I said remembering why I allowed myself to succumb to this pain. "I didn't want to his new target, I was sick to my stomach thinking of how he would flirt with me after the truth got out," again Edward started growling despite how menacing it sounded I'm starting to find it endearing. "So I decided if I let them beat me up he and his cronies would get suspend, I would have to tell them the truth since they would want evidence for the suspension since their parents would try to fight it, and when everyone finds out they ganged up on a girl they would lose their reputation and I would have people on my side since I'm the victim and a girl."

They were quiet again, but it was Alice who broke the silence this time.

"You sure take things to the extreme when dealing with things, don't you?" hugging me lightly. When she pulled back she took the towel with her, allowing her and everyone else to see my bruises. They weren't as bad, the bleeding stopped, swelling went down, and my eye was covered in a white patch.

"A little make up and they won't be noticeable at all." She said I could that calculating look in her eyes as she looked at me, turning my head to see the full extent of my injuries. Of course this cause Doctor Cullen to appear telling, his daughter that she was not allowed to apply any make up on me, since it my irritate my injuries.

During their little debate with Alice arguing that it was only going be light, I noticed that Reid, Emily, Tony, and Rebecca leaving waving goodbye and blowing kisses at me.

After dinner, this consisted of asking me more thorough questions about my life as a boy, Alice asked me a question I was expecting more sooner. "Bella, what was this big surprise that you and Jasper were working on before in your basement?" That certainly got her family's attention, especially Edward's. I could see my family smiling in anticipation. Causing Emmett to say something inappropriate, earning him a smack on his head and glares from the others.

Without saying anything I got up motioning them to follow. I lead them to the basement, which made the Cullens', beside Jasper who already been down here, excited to see what was down here. The stairs led to a set of double doors, I motioned them to go first, I stayed in the back with my family.

Pass those double doors was a fashion studio, mannequins displaying unfinished dresses and suits were all around. Alice was practically flying around looking at all the pieces, equipment, and designs. The others were more subdue but I could see curiosity in their eyes.

"I love you right now, Bella" Alice said excitement in her eyes but there was confusion in them, "but this still doesn't explain why." She said. I walked to a wall, grabbing a remote control on the way, and opened a hidden compartment. In it was a monarch style dress, with actual designs of a monarch butterfly's wings. But one other thing appeared a double portrait of me and Nettie before and during a fashion show. The one before was without a butterfly mask the other after, but in both we had our signature outfits.

"Jasper found out this part of my secret as well and asked me to make you a one of a kind Monarch sisters' original." I said in my fake but convincing Italian accent, motioning the dress like a game show girl, of course Nettie was beside me mirroring me. "Be honored, we pushed all our orders aside to make this dress in time, of course my sister wanted to do the finishing touches on her own." She said in the same accent.

Alice seemed like was going to faint, if it were possible for a vampire, she just stood there, but I wasn't worried since Jasper was looking at her with the happiest smile on his face. Alice then attached herself to Jasper kissing him like crazy. "I love you." She repeated over and over between the kisses.

While she was doing that I pressed another button revealing two other dresses. Rosalie's dress was a white and red dress with butterflies design in the skirt, the bodice was shaped like a red butterfly as well, it revealing a bit skin. Esme's was a sleeveless black mermaid dress with gold trimming around the waist with silver and gold butterflies on it.

"Of course, Miss Hale and Mrs. Cullen have their own designer dresses as well." I said, smiling at the other two.

"We couldn't ignore you." Nettie said smiling too.

It was a just a big group hug after that. A lot of thank you's were said. They really loved their dresses and sang praises about every detail.

At the sign of the first yawns we were ushered upstairs to bed. Nana rubbed muscle cream on me to lessen the pain of the bruises. But I was still up turning in my bed, unable to sleep until I heard humming outside my door. And oddly enough that was enough for me to sleep and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I'm starting to lose interest in Twilight and seems like everyone else is too. So I'll update two more chapters and then I'll be done with this story.**

**Thanks again to everyone who stayed with me and didn't dump me after all this time.**

**Till next time! :) **


End file.
